marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes ''(also known as ''Avengers: Episode I – Earth's Mightiest Heroes) is a 2006 American epic superhero film written and directed by Captain Worldbreaker. It is the first installment of the Age of Heroes trilogy and the first installment of the main Marvel Extended Universe ''film franchise. The film stars Chloe Bennet as Daisy Johnson / Quake, Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark / Iron Man, Chris Evans as Steve Rogers / Captain America, Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch, Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa / Black Panther, Paul Rudd as Scott Lang / Ant-Man, Alexander Ludwig as Teddy Altman / Hulking, and Samuel L. Jackson as S.H.I.E.L.D. Deputy Director Nick Fury. ''Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes premiered in Los Angeles on April 28, 2006, before its wide release in the United States on May 6. It is followed with Reign of the Cabal scheduled for release in 2007. Synopsis The Cabal has stolen object 0-8-4 known only as Kubic and has threatened global peace. S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Daisy Johnson searches for the object to correct her mistakes, while Director Nick Fury recruits a group of unlikely heroes to become the Avengers–the Earth's Mightiest Heroes! Opening Crawl Episode I EARTH'S MIGHTIEST HEROES War is brewing across the cosmos. News of a magical artifact known only as Kubic being smuggled across borders has broken out. With peace hanging by a thread, S.H.I.E.L.D. Deputy Director Nick Fury is tasked by the United Nations to begin a worldwide search for the said object. Nick has sent his most trusted agent into finding Kubic, but the Director has another plan that will soon save or shatter the universe... Plot International Boundary Mission S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Daisy Johnson and Alphonso Mackenzie are on an undercover mission in the Canada–United States border as Border Patrol. Deputy Director Nick Fury has sent them to intercept the smuggling of an object labeled a 0-8-4 (or unidentified objects with potential high risk) into the United States. At dusk, they stop a small van for inspection. Mack found nothing but Daisy sensed something odd. When she looks at the heat scanner, she notices a person standing beside the van before realizing that the van was a diversion and the carrier of the 0-8-4 is wearing a suit that made him invisible. Daisy and Mack try to apprehend the smuggler but as soon as the smuggler steps into American soil, he takes off the suit and reveals herself to be the Red Widow, the latest of the Red Room's master assassins/mercenaries. The three of them engage in combat with Daisy managing to steal the case carrying the 0-8-4. Before their transport lands down, Mack tries to buy Daisy some time to call the pod, but the Red Widow kills Mack without question and then further threatens Daisy to hand her the case. Enraged by Mack's death, Daisy thinks about fighting the Red Widow but she hesitates after realizing that she still has the case. Daisy steps into the pod and is transported away from the mercenary. Attack on Zephyr One Daisy returns to Zephyr One crying her heart out. She encounters her squadmates Agents Jemma Simmons and Captain Phil Coulson and she tells them that Mack is dead. Moments later, Nick Fury debriefs Daisy, who is still crying for Mack. Nick tells Daisy that the Red Widow has gone cut her ties with the Red Room and has worked for ex-General Glenn Talbot, who now goes by Graviton. Talbot's activities has been unseen from public eye, most probably due to Lance Hunter's last transmission before disappearing, indicating that Talbot is made ties with a group of unknown personalities and are planning on something big. Nick convinces Daisy that to make justice with Mack's death, they must find the Red Widow, the Graviton, and all their associates. As if on cue, the Zephyr shakes and a red alert blares all over the hellicarrier. Phil enters the room and tells Nick that they are being attacked. The Director asks Phil who's behind the attack, who replies that Nick won't believe who. Outside the Zephyr, Graviton hovers above air as he tears through the ship part after part. He creates a direct gravitational pull from a Level-5 Agent bringing her towards him. He asks the agent where the case is but she replies that she doesn't know. Graviton throws the agent off-ship in anger. As the agent is about to fall off the ship, Nick Fury arrives and catches her hand and pulls her back to ship. Cast * Chloe Bennet as Agent Daisy Johnson / Quake * Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark / Iron Man * Chris Evans as Steve Rogers / Captain America * Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch * Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa / Black Panther * Paul Rudd as Scott Lang / Ant-Man * Alexander Ludwig as Teddy Altman / Hulking * Samuel L. Jackson as S.H.I.E.L.D. Deputy Director Nick Fury * Adrian Pasdar as Glenn Talbot / Graviton * Marie Avgeropoulos as the Red Widow * Clark Gregg as Captain Phil Coulson * Henry Simmons as Alphonso Mackenzie * Elizabeth Henstridge as Agent Jemma Simmons * Adrianne Palicki as Agent Bobbi Morse / Mockingbird * Ming-Na Wen as Agent Melinda May * Iain De Caestecker as Agent Leo Fitz Category:Marvel Extended Universe films